Family Trees
by PrussianWarrior67
Summary: Family Trees are fun to look at right? Well, not as much for Kresten Braginski, the son of North Canada. He found out that his 'mom' wasn't even part of the North American blood. He isn't even half human! What!


The sun streamed through the closed blinds, like nature's alarm for the morning. Warm air seeped into the room through the open window, heating up the room. Blue eyes stretched open, dull with sleepiness. He sat up, shoving the blankets off himself, stretching his stiff limbs. He fluffed up his flattened hair, making it stick up, just how he liked it. He sighed, standing up and glaring at the offending light.

A knock broke the silence. "Kresten? I have your breakfast." Kresten rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shuffled to the door, turning the knob and pulling it open, revealing his friend, Iceland, holding a tray of pancakes. Greenland grinned and took the tray from Einar, placing them on the small table in his room.

He turned back to his friend. "Come on, I'll share them with you, ven." Iceland smiled and followed him, sitting at the table.

Einar looked up from his pancake. "So, how are things going for you?" Kresten shrugged. "Uh oh, something's bothering you. What is it, bróðir?"

Kresten shook his head, avoiding the intense purple gaze. "Nothing. I just wonder when they're going to invite New Zealand, Faroes, and Australia to live with us. It is like they are racist toward them."

Iceland raised an eyebrow. "'Them'?" Kresten finally met his eyes.

"Russia's boss and…Belarus." Einar rolled his eyes at this.

"That woman doesn't scare me…Though she does freak out your grandfather rather badly." Greenland chuckled silently.

"Aunt Natalia is rather scary, yes, but she is also very nice." Einar shook his head, still smiling.

"You've have no idea how much HELL I've just went through." They both jumped as a rather pissed off Norway stormed into the room.

Iceland hugged his brother, trying to call him down. "Oh Siggy, has Faroes been bothering you again?" Norway smacked Iceland's cheek none too softly.

"Don't take that tone with me, Iceland!" He growled, flopping down on the bed oposite to Greenland's, throwing an arm around his face.

Kresten rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, it has only just begun…the day I mean. We should all go out and do something. You know…like go…take Mom's rabbit for a walk?" Iceland and Norway looked strangely at him.

"Your mom's…rabbit. He died yesterday, Kresten." Greenland felt his heart clench. "We told you it yesterday, Kre. You forgot?" Kresten shook his head and sniffed.

"I don't remember."

…..

Kresten tapped his fingers on the desk of the computer room, waiting for the page to load. When it did, he typed in 'Northern Canada Sam Braginski family tree'. He did not expect it to come up, but it did.

"Let's see…" His eyes scanned the 'tree'. "Me, Sam, …" His eyes widened. "Austria and Prussia?" He scampered out of the room. "UNCLE RUSSIA!" He screeched. The Russian appeared from around the corner.

"Hmm? What is it, nephew?" Kresten dragged him into the computer room and pointed to his screen.

Ivan blinked, wringing his hands as he scanned the family tree. "Are you sure this is not fan made?" Greenland nodded. Russia sighed. "He is not mine anymore, I guess." He mumbled, a flood of hurt touching his eyes, then drowned out by anger. "Those two kept Sam in the dark, left him on a street…Are they heartless?" Kresten shook his head, not understanding why…

Russia suddenly smiled. "They must pay for what they've done. They will not have my child back, ever." The Greenlander bolted out of the room to warn Prussia and Austria, but he was seized quickly. "Don't say anything to this, or your friends will be well….dead."

Kresten flinched. "U-Uncle R-Russia…don't hurt them. They likely had a good reason!" He objected, only earning him a sharp slap to the face.

"Silent, Nephew." He growled and released him, storming out of the room, a murderous look upon him. Kresten watched with a horrified expression.

"…I have…to tell England!" He made a mad dash outside, hair flattening at his pace. "COUSIN IGGY!" He hollered. His foot hit some mud and he nearly slipped, were it not for Arthur grabbing his back.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, an eyebrow quirked.

Kresten regained his breath. "

…" His eyes fell upon Russia, who was leaning against a tree outside, a gun pointed at the back of England's head. "I uh…never mind." He fled into the house, fearing for everyone's life.

"Hey, hey, hey! Krey! Calm down! Jeez, are you ok, mate?" New Zealand exclaimed, setting down his book and standing up, motioning him over. Jamie, Alexis' kiwi bird, hopped onto Kresten's head.

"I-I'm fine." Alexis clucked his tongue and hugged the Greenlander.

"You're shaking all over, Krey! Don't give me that crap. What's wrong?" New Zealand's voice was soft, but held a demanding tone to it.

"…Ok. I'll tell you…"

….

-Flashback-

"Oh look at you! Isn't you just so cute!" Alfred stuttered out through his little baby teeth. Austria chuckled, sitting crosslegged on the floor, watching little America playing with a one year old North Canada.

"Alfred, its 'Aren't you just so cute' or 'Are you not just so cute'. Goodness, didn't England teach you proper English yet?" Prussia glared slightly at the American before dropping his gaze to the floor. Alfred ignored the German and poked little Sammy in the eye, prompting him to bite Alfred's finger.

"Oi! Stop that you two!" The parents shouted as the two North American brothers rolled around, wrestling with each other. Prussia smacked Alfred on the head rather harshly, knocking him away from his son. America let out a wail and started sobbing, though it went ignored by the Prussian. Roderich sighed and picked up America.

"Alright, shh." The Austrian glared at Prussia. "You idiot, you should not have done that! Now England will be on your ass!" He walked away from the scene, dissapearing around the corner with the still wailing Alfred.

Prussia looked down at Sam and saw he was crying, but not because Alfred had fought him, but because his parents were crying. Gilbert sighed and stared into those red-violet eyes.

"You're too much like your mother."

-End Flashback-

…..

End Chapter One


End file.
